Orochi Cosmos Gear
Orochi Cosmos Gear '''(オーローチー コズモス ギア, orochii kozumosu gia) is a sacred gear that holds the soul of the third Dragon Emperor, '''Orochi, The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor. Unlike its fellow sacred gear trapped dragon emperor's, Orochi isn't as trapped in his abilities and utilizes this loophole, making this sacred gear on par or even beyond the power of the True Longinus. Summary Before the Great War, three of the most powerful dragons battled one another. Ddraig, Albion, and Orochi constantly faced one another until the day that Orochi vowed to become more powerful then them. Orochi quickly made his way to the seven circles of Hell, itself, and fought the most powerful creatures until he had returned more powerful than ever. But before he could show his strength to his fellow fighters, Orochi was forced into submission by an ancient crystal and was forced to battle both God '''and '''Lucifer '''at the final battle of the Great War. Defeating them both, Orochi was released from his enslavement when his slaver was crushed underfoot, turning his attention on the three warring factions. It would take the combined might of Ddraig and Albion to put down Orochi, though not before they too were mortally wounded. All three were put into sacred gears, Ddraig in the Boost Gear, Albion in Divine Dividing, and Orochi in Orochi Cosmos Gear. Appearance Orochi Cosmos Gear takes the form of a clawed gauntlet, crimson scales make up the body. On top of the hand, there are eight gems, one in the center while the other seven circle it. Along each side of the gauntlet are four horns, the largest in the back, smallest near the front. Abilities Orochi Cosmos Gear has eight different abilities, each of them are based on the power of the eight different gems. # Cosmos: This is the most powerful element that the wielder can use, as it is the same power that helped create the universe. This gem is placed in the center of the other seven, as it represents the original head that Orochi was born with. # Divine: This power is also known as the Holy or Angelic, as it is the power that the Angels of Heaven can wield. # Devil: This is the power that Devils wield, it is also called Demonic or Sin. # Lightning: The power to command the Lightning of heaven itself. # Air: The ability to control the air itself. # Fire: The power to control all types of fire. # Wind: The power to use the four winds of the earth. # Earth: The power to bend the earth itself. Weaknesses Orochi Cosmos Gear is susceptible to the very same crystal that controlled it in the Great War, there is no defense against it. Forms Orochi Cosmos Gear has eight different armor types, all of them are Juggernaut Drive Armors that don't need a chant to activate them. This is because of how much power Orochi has, making these eight armors the 'Balance Breaker's' of the sacred Gear. Overlord Orochi Apocalypse This is the Juggernaut Drive version armor for this gear. The chant is as follows: ''"The Eight Headed one that was sealed at war,'' ''Returns with a wrath that will burn,'' ''I awaken the fury that was sealed from long ago,'' ''Rise and rage once more,'' ''ARISE, OROCHI, THE DEMONIC HELL DRAGON EMPEROR!"'' ''"{OVERLORD OROCHI APOCALYPSE}!"' Trivia * Orochi, The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor is the older brother to Yamata no Orochi, who is his sister. * Unlike other sacred gears, Orochi Cosmos Gear can appear in anyone, they just have to be very powerful to awaken him or Orochi, himself, wakes up. * All of the armors can create sub-armors when the wielder adds a weapon or item to the gear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Gojira126